claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Lena
Etymology リーナ is a transliteration of "Lena" or "Lina," both fore-clipped versions of various first names. "Lena," the more common of the two, is typically a fore-clipped version of Helena. For its etymology, see Helen. Given that the Claymore character's name is revealed while she is defending the Holy City of Rabona, "Lena" may actually derive from "Magdalena"—being of the town of "Magdala"—from the Aramaic מגדלא meaning "great" or "tower." In the context of "Magdalena," "Lena" may allude to being an impregnable "tower" of the Holy City. "Lena" is used for various female characters in manga and anime. Name of the US singer, Lena Horne. Appearance 'Physical' Hairstyle: pixieClaymore 15, Scene 83, p. 176—similar to Deneve's. Height unknown—taller than her two Claymore comrades in Lacroix.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 178 'Uniform' Lightly armored, Lena wears a crescent buckle, which holds 1-layer spaulders on the shoulders. Vambraces cover the wrists below the elbow.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 176 Personality Self-confident of her fighting potential—until she fights Yuma. This high self-confidence may explain her light armor, a characteristic more typical of those with low agility and strength baselines, such as Elena or Matilda. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. History 'Lacroix' In Lacroix village, Cynthia, Yuma and Clare look for an Awakened being they sensed on the outskirts of town. They run into a search and rescue team composed of three warriors.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 176 Later, two Men in Black appear.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 178 Lena, the captain of the mission, reports that nothing of interest is in the village. However, she is unable to detect a nearby Awakened being, due to taking suppressant. Lena and Norma in Lacroix But when a female bystander awakens, Cynthia and Clare preemptively attack,Claymore 15, Scene 83, pp. 180–181 while Yuma knocks unconscious Norma and an unnamed warrior, then the two Men in Black.Claymore 15, Scene 83, pp. 183–185 Lena is outraged at Yuma's attack on her comrades. But when she crosses swords, she cannot believe that Yuma is beating her so easily. Yuma hits Lena in the belly with the flat of her sword, knocking out Lena.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 184 The Awakened is killed. But Rubel witnesses everything.Claymore 15, Scene 83, p. 197 'Rebellion' Lena participates in the Claymore Rebellion.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. 173''Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 15 She survives the attack of the Abyss Feeders''Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 55 and the attack''Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. 72 of the reanimated No. 1 warriors.''Jump Square, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 261 'Holy City' Lena is part of the battle group that joins the Ghosts in the Holy City of Rabona. On the ramparts of the city, Galatea senses Europa's approaching aura, whose magnitude is of a greater order than the two previous Awakeneds that landed in town. Clarice asks what should they do. Lena in the battle group The Next Generation warriors from headquarters are assembled behind them, which includes Lena.Jump SQ, June 2013, Claymore, Scene 138, p. 691 693 When Europa crashes the city walls like a wreaking ball, Galatea orders everyone to draw their swords. Among the warriors is Lena.Jump SQ, July 2013, Claymore, Scene 139, pp. 825–828 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Lacroix mission Category:Rebellion